


A Study in sherlock

by Laraiasmin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laraiasmin/pseuds/Laraiasmin
Summary: The Doctor.  John Watson and his son Justin need a place to live in London.  They are introduced to detective Sherlock Holmes and his daughter Katherine and the two families end up developing an intriguing partnership, which they will wander around the English capital solving murders and other brutal crimes.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 1





	A Study in sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

John Watson POV:

Há pouco tempo voltei do Afeganistão e, apesar de estar longe da guerra, as lembranças ainda me perseguem, e por isso muitas vezes acordo no meio da noite encharcado de suor e com medo há terror no meu rosto, Justin sempre me olha preocupado e me pergunta se estou bem.

Eu tenho feito terapia, Ella, minha terapeuta, sugeriu que eu escrevesse um blog sobre minha vida, o que seria bom se algo acontecesse com ela.

Esta manhã, depois de mais uma noite cheia de pesadelos, tentei escrever algo no meu blog, mas na verdade só fiquei olhando para o computador por alguns minutos. Depois dessa tentativa frustrante, peguei minha bengala, levantei, fiz minha higiene matinal e acordei Justin.

\- Campeão, é hora de acordar! - Falo puxando seu lençol.

\- Pai, só mais cinco minutos ... - Justin resmunga.

\- Not another minute, get up soon for us to take a walk in the park.

\- Dad, can I stay here? is that I don't feel like going to the park. - He sits on the bed.

\- Are you sure?

\- I do, you can go easy, I promise to behave.

\- Okay then. I don't think there's a problem.

So I went out and walked through the park, with the help of my cane.

I was walking calmly, when I heard a familiar voice

\- John? John Watson!

I turned to see who it was, but I didn't recognize the man right away.

\- Mike, Mike Stamford we studied together at Bart's remember? - he says shaking my hand.

\- Ah, yes Mike, sorry I didn't recognize you. - I speak in return for the squeeze.

\- I put on weight, didn't I? - Mike speaking jokingly.

\- No, no.

\- So where have you been? I heard you were being shot, what happened?

\- Well, I got shot.

We were awkwardly silent for a moment, until Mike suggested we grab a coffee and sit on one of the park benches.

"So, are you still at Bart's?" I ask after another moment of silence.

\- Yes, I am teaching, for young people with brilliant minds as we once were. - He looks at his coffee cup. - God, I hate them.

Mike and I laugh

\- Is that you ? - Mike started - will you stay here until you get settled?

\- London is an expensive city for pensioners, especially with a ten-year-old son.

\- And I could not bear to stay somewhere else, it is not the John Watson I know.

\- I'm not that John Watson anymore. - I speak coldly.

\- Harry can't help? - Speak Mike.

\- As if. - I speak looking at him.

\- How about sharing a room with someone? - Mike suggests.

\- Sharing a room? Who would want to share a room with me?

Mike starts to laugh and I look confused.

\- What's it ? - I ask him

\- Nothing - He speaks- Only you were the second person to tell me that today.

\- Seriously ? Who was the first?

Pov Sherlock

The last few weeks have been extremely boring, I haven't seen a good case in a while and after all, my move to 221b with Katharine was not easy, and I still had to worry about finding a roommate.

So I decided to go to St Bartholomews, to do some experiments, so I went to wake up Katherine.

\- Katherine Evangeline Elizabeth Holmes, it's time to wake up!

\- I'm already awake, dad! - she says leaving the room.

\- Great, we're going to the morgue, get dressed.

\- Didn't Uncle Mike say that the morgue is not a child's place?

"First, you're ten years old, second, I take you to the morgue, when you were still wearing diapers, and third, who cares what Stamford says?" I make a face.

She rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath.

\- I'll get ready.

\- Perfect, I'll wait for you down there.

She goes back into the room and leaves ten minutes later. She comes down the stairs putting on her scarf.

“Shall we go?” I say when she appears.

\- Come on she talks excited.

I called a taxi and we continued the journey in silence, once while I watched Katie out of the corner of her eye, she looked like me in many ways, her hair is slightly wavy and honey-colored, lighter than mine, already her eyes are light brown, totally different from my blue-green eyes, she is very intelligent like me, but unlike me Katie is sentimental and expresses her emotions, sometimes it is hard to believe that she is my daughter.

Soon we arrive and I take those thoughts out of my head, pay the taxi driver and get out of the taxi with Katie.

\- Molly !!! - Katie speaks and runs to hug her when we arrive at the morgue.

\- Katie !!! - Speak the woman corresponding to the hug.-How are you, the most amazing girl in this world?

“I'm fine, how are you?” Katie says looking at Molly.

\- I'm better now that you came to visit me.

\- My father decided to come and brought me along.

Molly turns her head, and realizes for the first time that I was there.

\- Hello, Molly.

\- Hi-Sherlock.- She says smiling and blushing.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes, at that moment Mike Stamford appears.

\- Uncle Mike! - Katie speaks as soon as she sees him.

\- Hi, Katie, I thought I told your father that the morgue is not a child's place.- he speaks looking at me.

I roll my eyes and snort.

\- What's Mike? You know very well that Katharine is not like other children! - I speak looking at him.

\- Okay, but I still don't think it's right for her to come to the morgue and see bodies, as if it were the most normal thing in the world!

\- I think, and the daughter is mine, and besides I can't leave her in the apartment alone.

\- Still living alone? Why don't you get a roommate soon?

\- Who would want to live with me, Mike?

\- I don't know, well anyway I'm going out, but I'll be back soon.

He says goodbye and left the morgue.

\- Dad, can I go to the canteen and get something to eat? It's just that I didn't drink coffee and I'm hungry. - Katie speaks as soon as Stamford leaves.

\- Okay, when you're done find me in the lab.

\- Okay, dad.

She kisses my cheek and Molly's cheek and I leave.

\- So, did you get the body for my experiment? - I speak when Katie left.

\- Yes, of course, the body, I'll get it! - Molly stumbles over the words.

She brings the bag with her body, on a cold metal stretcher, and as soon as I see it I open the bag and see the corpse of a middle-aged man.

\- It's fresh ? -I ask her.

\- Just arrived - She starts walking around the body - 67 years old, natural causes, he worked here, I knew him, he was cool.

\- Okay, let's start with the whip.

I start whipping the corpse while Molly watches me from a distance.

As I stop, Molly gets closer.

\- So ... Bad day? - She gives an awkward laugh.

"What kind of injuries are going to happen in twenty minutes?" - I speak taking my phone and ignoring her question. - Someone's alibi depends on it, text me.

\- I was thinking - She started - Deposed when it's all over ...

\- Are you wearing lipstick? - I interrupt her - You never used lipstick before.

\- I touched up- She talks awkwardly.

I looked at her, she was showing signs of nervousness, which is quite common when she is close to me, but this time there was something different.

\- Sorry, what did you say? - I speak looking back at my notebook.

\- I was wondering if you would like to have coffee. - She speaks blushing a little.

\- Yes, black two tablespoons of sugar, please, I'll be up there.

So I go out and go to the lab, and I'm alone there, for a few minutes until Mike shows up with another man.

\- It's different because of my time- The stranger speaks.

\- You can't imagine how much - Mike talks to him.

\- Mike, can I borrow your cell phone? Mine has no signal. - I speak looking at Mike.

“What about the phone here?” Mike asks.

\- I prefer to send SMS.

\- I left it in my coat pocket, sorry.

\- You can use mine - The stranger speaks.

For the first time I take a good look at him, and I was able to deduce a lot, for example, that he is a former army doctor who recently returned from a war scenario, he is a widower, has a 10 year old son and also looking for a roommate.

\- Fine thanks.

I get up from where I was and walk into the unknown.

\- This is an old friend of mine, John Watson. - Mike speaks pointing to the man.

“Afghanistan or Iraq?” I ask after the guy hands me the phone.

He looks at me confused and I see Stamford give a satisfied smile.

\- As? - he asks me shocked.

\- What? Afghanistan or Iraq? - I repeat the question without taking my eyes off the phone.

\- Afghanistan- He replies stunned - As he knew.

\- Molly, coffee thanks! - I speak when she enters the lab with a cup of coffee.- what about the lipstick?

\- It didn't look good on me- She speaks without grace.

\- Seriously? It was better before, your mouth looks small now.

\- Ok ...- She talks and I left the lab.

“Do you like the violin?” I ask the former army doctor, without taking my eyes off the computer.

\- Sorry? - He talks confused

\- I play when I need to think, and sometimes I don't speak for days, would it bother you? We must know the worst of each other.

He looks at me in amazement and then turns to Mike.

\- Did you mention him to me?

\- No word - Mike speaks with an amused smile.

\- Who said anything about sharing a house? - He speaks to me this time.

\- Me - I speak wearing my coat.- I told Mike that I am a difficult guy to live in, and here he is, with a friend who recently returned from Afghanistan, it was not difficult to deduce.

\- How did you hear about Afghanistan?

\- I found a place in the center of London, together we can pay, I say, ignoring the question. - We will meet there, at 7 pm, sorry, but I have to go, I think I left my whip in the morgue.- I speak going to the door.

“Is that all?” He asks.

\- Just that, what? - I say

\- We just met and are we going to see an apartment yet?

\- Some problem?

\- We don't know anything about each other. I don't know where we're going to meet. I don't even know your name.

\- Sei que você era médico do Exército e voltou por invalidez - Estou começando a falar - seu irmão se preocupa, mas você não procura por ele, porque ele não gosta dele, talvez por causa do alcoolismo ou porque ele deixou sua esposa. A terapeuta acha que o seu mancar é psicológico, e ela tem razão, você também ficou viúvo há alguns anos e tem um filho de 10 anos, e olha que coincidência, eu também tenho uma filha de 10 anos. É bom começar, não acha?

Eu me viro para sair, mas antes de sair digo:

\- Meu nome é Sherlock Holmes, e o endereço é 221b, da Baker Street, bom dia.

Assim que saio, a última coisa que ouço no corredor é Mike dizendo: "Sim, ele é sempre assim."

**Author's Note:**

> that was it, until the next chapter ^_^


End file.
